Finn
by anaga1994
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Rachel Berry se graduó del instituto, ahora es una mujer casa con un hijo adolescente, al cual adora con locura, pero irónicamente le trae muchos recuerdos de su pasado.


**Holaaaa bueno esta mini historia ha surgido de mi cabeza, mientras escuchaba The Scientist y veía vídeos Finchel no se si sera de vuestro agrado pero espero que lo disfrutéis. Decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y que son todo obra de Ryan Murphy solo los he usado para poder dar un poco de felicidad a esta trágica pareja.**

* * *

Las luces estaban apagadas, ya no quedaba nadie en aquel lugar, el show había terminado y todos habían vuelto a casa, todos menos yo… Aquel auditorio había sido como un hogar para mí en mi adolescencia y ahora siendo una mujer adulta a cargo de una familia allí me encontraba de nuevo, de pie en medio del escenario mirando al inmenso patio de butacas y sentía como mariposas volaban por mi estómago debido a la nostalgia. Millones de recuerdos se aglomeraban en mi mente pasando rápidamente por mis ojos como si todo hubiera ocurrido hace unos momentos. Canciones, bromas, peleas, bailes, besos, promesas, llantos, alegrías y demás emociones habían sido concebidas en ese mismo escenario años atrás y ahora una vez más todas venían a mi como una montaña rusa emocional haciendo que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Todos los días de mi vida me había preguntada que hubiera pasado si ese accidente no hubiera tenido lugar, si todo hubiese seguido con normalidad, durante los primeros años me culpaba, me reprochaba no haberlo retenido a mi lado pero con el tiempo aprendí que ya de nada servía pensar así y que el ya nunca volvería. Por lo que me resigne y seguí con mi vida, encontré un nuevo amor, con el que he tenido una vida llena de felicidad y dicha, seguí con mi carrera musical y llegue a ganar un tony, pero lo más importante sin duda en mi vida fue mi primer hijo, un niño sano y hermoso, bastante parecido a mí. Desde el momento en el que mi primogénito nació mi vida cambio al completo, deje New York y volví a lima donde siempre debí haber permanecido. Acabe siendo profesora de música en el que un día fue mi instituto y con los años tome a ser la directora del glee club. Lugar donde pase los mejores días de mi vida.

-Mama, vamos papa nos está esperando en casa –Al escuchar la voz de mi hijo sonríe mirándole y le indique con la mano que se acercara, los años habían pasado rápido y mi pequeño retoño se había convertido en todo un adolescente apuesto en su último año de instituto. Un chico alto, moreno con mis ojos, una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquier chica y una personalidad humilde, me recordaba tanto a alguien que a veces incluso dolía, pero aun así estaba orgullosa de que mi hijo se hubiera convertido en alguien así.

-Cariño… ¿alguna vez te he contado de donde viene tu nombre? –mientras él se acercaba hacia el escenario yo me senté en el filo de este mientras le hablaba y le indicaba que se sentara a mi lado con la mano. –Hace muchos años cuando tenía tu edad, como sabes bastante bien yo estudie aquí… -Mirando al frente comencé a hablar cuando mi pequeño se encontraba a mi lado, sentía que tenía la necesidad de contarle mi pasado de contarle la razón por la que cuando nació decidí llamarle Finn. –Yo era la estrella del glee club… era joven y soñadora… y tenía a un chico… muy parecido a ti he de añadir –lentamente me fije en el quien no apartaba la vista de mi curioso por la historia que le comenzaba a contar y poco a poco sentí como me desahogaba de mi pasado, mi hijo me escuchaba sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

-Madre… entonces ese Finn… ¿Fue tu primer amor? –al terminar mi relato el me miraba curioso y yo sonreí derramando una lagrima de nostalgia, amaba a mi marido y la vida que había tenido pero como mi hijo había dicho Finn fue mi primer amor y eso jamás se olvida.

-Así es… y de él viene tu nombre, me recuerdas tanto a él…. Hijo mío… si alguna vez encuentras el amor verdadero no lo dejes escapar, nunca sabrás cuanto tiempo tendrás a su lado- él me miraba comprensivo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, siempre habíamos sido muy unidos y sin duda esto había conseguido que nuestra unión se hiciera aún más fuerte.

-Mama… ¿Podrías llevarme al cementerio del pueblo? –Sin duda esa petición me tomo por sorpresa jamás hubiese esperado que él me pidiese eso después de escuchar mi pasado. Bastante sorprendida asentí y le mande a que me esperase en el coche, antes de salir del auditorio le di una última vista al escenario, en ese mismo lugar había conocido a Finn, le había besado por primera vez, en ese lugar me pidió matrimonio y allí mismo fue donde nuestra relación termino. Sin duda ese lugar había sido critico en mi vida y pasar todos los días en me traía los recuerdos a la vida.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos al cementerio mi hijo me suplico que le esperase en el coche pero algo me impulsaba a seguirlo, algo me decía que necesitaba saber que haría allí, poco a poco mi hijo fue hacia el lugar el cual yo no pisaba desde años atrás, sentí como lagrimas amenazan por salir de mis ojos cuando el comenzó a hablar.

-¡Hey! Sé que no me conoces, pero he oído hablar mucho de ti, eras impresionante tío, nunca se lo he dicho a mama pero ya sabía quién eras, el entrenador Puckerman nos ha contado muchas veces lo grande que eras, siempre he soñado con llegar a ser un gran Quarterback al igual que tú, me hubiera gustado conocerte –Y ahí me encontraba yo escondida tras un árbol mientras mi hijo estaba sentado frente a la tumba del hombre que le dio su nombre, sentía como el dolor por su perdida aparecía de nuevo en mí y mis llantos aumentaban a cada palabra que salía de su boca- ¡Oh! Vaya, no me he presentado, soy Finn Christopher Parker, si increíble verdad, casi nos llamamos igual, ahora entiendo porque mama lo hizo, realmente te amo ¿sabes? Y no se lo digas, pero creo que aún lo hace en el fondo. –En ese momento mi hijo se quedó en silencio y yo sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho, era increíble cómo me recordaba tanto a él.

-Bueno tío… será mejor que me vaya mama está esperándome, solo quería agradecerte haber hecho tan feliz a mama cuando era joven –desde mi lugar pude apreciar como mi hijo se levantaba y sonreía a la tumba ampliamente, así que temiendo ser descubierta me fui de allí en silencio borrando las lágrimas de mi cara.

Cuando llegamos a casa, hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado y seguimos adelante con nuestras felices vidas, pero sin duda ambos sabíamos que él desde arriba nos estaría cuidando.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo y espero que os haya gustado :) comentadme que tal en los Reviews :D**

**Saludos, Ana.**


End file.
